User blog:Aps17/Tom Servo X Reader (PLUS A EXTRA BONUS THING)
Frick this frick this frick this frick this frick this Well, now that Mixing completed my challenge...I must now write a crabby Fanfic, that'll suck...a lot... Hopefully you regret your decision...Mixing...Cause I regret mine (Y/N) = Your Name TOM X READER You've been on the satellite of love for awhile now, you've messed around with Crow a lot and hangout with you good friend, Tom Servo. Tom Servo, unlike Crow, was a really cool guy, he's so chill whenever you're around him and he always seems nice to you, almost flirtatious, to be exact. Heck, Tom Servo tries to make himself look as handsome as possible by talking to a mirror, with your face taped on it, which is strange and sorta creepy if you think about it. Does he secretly love you? Is someone forcing him to act like that? Or rather something more sinister? That's when the day finally comes...the day that changed your perspective of Tom Servo forever... JANUARY 14th, XX09 10:XX PM You were about to watch another one of those terrible movies that you always watch with your friends, which was actually better since you had people to talk and joke with, as you sit around wasting your life away. Tom is the one who always seems to be talking smack about the movie by coming up with these rather offensive but enjoyable jokes. Not to mention that he would try to sit next to you, if Crow stopped snagging the that free space next to you. Tom would tell Crow to move over if he felt like doing so, but Crow never wants to move his spot, just because of you. JANUARY 14th, XX09 11:XX PM As the movie credits we about to end, everyone got up from their seats and began to walk out of the theater, except Tom. Tom stayed there even after the credits were done. You were kinda worried that something was wrong Tom. Tom seemed like he sweating deep inside and kinda anxious about something...like he needed to make a confession...a important cofession... "(Y/N), I want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you since you first arrived here..." "Yes Tom?" "i-i-I find you hot...REALLY hot...HOTTER THAN THE SUN..." Tom Servo then jumped on you and started kissing, cuddling and caressing and...in a romantic way... At first you were shocked... but then you got used to it. You actually got TOO interested. "You ready, (Y/N)?" "Ready for wh-" Tom Servo then started to get "Yiffy" At this point, you would never see Tom Servo the same... "I didn't think you would do this to me...but you did...Tommy..." You contiued making out until you heard Crow coming to the theater, thats when you both pretended that nothing ever happened. You explained that you lost something and Crow was helping you. Crow seemed little suspious about you and Tom, but he didnt seem to care, so he left. "Could we do that again next time, (Y/N)?" "Heck yeah...Tommy." You both were blushing and gave each other one last kiss and left the theater. TIME FOR THE BONUS "TOM SERVO X READER FROM IF IT WAS SECRETLY WATCHING" It: Uh, Screen? It: Whats the weird Robot doing with (Y/N)? Screen: (Y/N) appears to be...OH GOD... Screen: THEY'RE MAKING OUT... It: SHUT THE CAMERA OFF! Screen: I CAN'T! It: TOM IS...IS...YIFFIN (Y/N) Screen screams It and Screen both exit the room quickly and go wash there eyes out with weird fanart Screen: IT'S MAKING IT WORSE! It: JUST SEARCH UP HAND THING! THATS GOTTA GET IT OUTTA YER HEAD! Screen watches Hand Thing and feels better. Screen: Thanks Boss... Screen: Uh...Boss? It is hitting his head against a wall Screen sighs Screen: Really? (The end) Category:Blog posts